


Большая Игра

by coello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coello/pseuds/coello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с фильмом "Геймер" 2009 г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большая Игра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! SW

Аукцион был в самом разгаре.  
Лот Бешеный Пес пользовался успехом, и ставку Кенмы постоянно перебивали.  
Распорядитель разливался соловьем, нахваливая товар, толпа бесновалась, реагируя на каждый его выкрик, голографические мониторы, на которых светились аватары покупателей, постепенно гасли, а после отметки в сто тысяч их число и вовсе сократилось до пяти.  
Кенма кусал губы от досады, но упорно повышал цену.   
— Минуточку внимания, уважаемые дамы и господа, — сказал распорядитель и, дождавшись, когда публика в зале успокоится, продолжил:  
— Хочу еще раз напомнить вам про лот номер шестнадцать. Бешеный Пес, на счету которого пока двенадцать побед, но я уверяю вас, это не предел. Самый сильный и результативный игрок последнего сезона! На прошлой Игре он голыми руками вырвал позвоночник у самого Малыша Саймона. Вы же все помните беднягу Малыша Саймона, которому оставалась всего одна победа до освобождения?  
Распорядитель махнул рукой в сторону главного экрана, на котором появилась окровавленная груда мяса, в которой с трудом можно было разглядеть человека.  
Толпа сочувственно примолкала и следом завизжала. А распорядитель, довольный произведенным эффектом, вывел на экран Бешеного Пса в камере смертников.  
Меж тем покупателей осталось двое.  
Кенма постарался унять дрожь в руках. Он не проиграет, будь там даже сам основатель. Цифры мелькали в глазах. Кенма жал на повышение ставки непрерывно, второй участник торгов делал то же самое.  
Двести тысяч.  
Двести пятьдесят.  
Ближе к тремстам второй покупатель стал менее уверенным и набавлял по паре тысяч, и тогда Кенма пошел ва-банк и объявил четыреста. Через секунду монитор его соперника погас.  
Кенма облегченно выдохнул. Пульт выпал из рук, и Кенма начал растирать сведенные судорогой пальцы.   
— А вот и наш победитель! Поздравим его!  
В зале зааплодировали.   
— Не желаете представиться? – спросил распорядитель.  
Нет, — сказал Кенма. Синтетический голос звучал глухо и незнакомо.  
Кенма отсоединился, прежде чем ему успели задать еще хоть один вопрос.  
Основная битва должна была начаться через несколько часов. Времени оставалось в обрез.   
Ради финальной игры сезона подготовили новую локацию.   
Кенма включил перед собой трехмерную карту, которую еще вчера скачал с сервера Компании, и просчитал как минимум три пути отхода и две мертвых зоны без камер.  
От синхронизации покалывало виски. Начинала болеть голова. Кенма не спал почти двое суток и горстями глотал энергетические капсулы, чтобы не вырубиться. Он бы никогда не простил себе, если бы отключился во время Игры.  
Показали игровую группу, и Кенма жадно принялся выискивать среди заключенных Кетани. Вот и он. Кенма еще раз проверил синхронизацию, заставив Кетани поднять и опустить руку, потом достать автомат. Кетани с ненавистью смотрел вперед, но движения у него были уверенные, отточенные, сопротивляться он не пытался.   
Часы отщелкивали последние секунды перед стартом. Кенма не мигая смотрел в монитор. Самым важным было сейчас грамотно увести Кетани от турелей, которые начнут поливать огнем за заграждением, куда ломанется большинство неопытных игроков.  
Раздался вой сирены и ворота начали разъезжаться.  
Кенма позволил Кетани немного пробежаться самому в поисках укрытия, а потом повел его в слепую зону, чувствуя отчаянное сопротивление Кетани, который идти не хотел и не понимал, почему ведущий его туда тащит.  
Пятнадцать метров прямо, потом налево, нырнуть в арку между двумя низкими зданиями, подстрелить зазевавшегося новичка у входа и подняться по лестнице. А уже там Кенма позволил себе расслабиться и подключил голосовую связь.  
— Ты был неплох. Но никогда нельзя мешать ведущему. От этого зависит твоя жизнь.  
— Кенма? Это ты?  
Казалось, Кетани не был удивлен.  
— Я тебя вытащу, — сказал Кенма. — Только доверься мне. Не предпринимай ничего сам, и все будет хорошо. И самое главное, они не должны догадаться. Когда выйдем из слепой зоны, старайся молчать, чтобы камеры не засекли движение губ, и слушать меня.   
— Да, — когда нужно, Кетани соображал очень быстро. — Я готов.  
Он поднял автомат и перезарядил его.  
— Куда?  
— Налево от входа, там прячутся двое. Можешь просто бросить гранату за мусорный бак. Через десять метров возле груды металлолома растяжка. Смотри под ноги.   
— Кенма?  
— Что?  
— Я… ну, ты знаешь.  
— Знаю, — Кенма запнулся. — Я тебя тоже. А теперь не отвлекайся. К нам приближается группа из трех человек. Стреляй на десять часов.  
Кетани вскинул автомат.  
Большая Игра началась.


End file.
